The Only Medicine For The Doctor Is A Rose
by Windrises
Summary: The 10th Doctor is a smart and fun, but loopy person, which often leads to him getting himself in trouble. Rose Tyler, the Doctor's partner, is determined to save the Doctor from the problems he gets himself into.


Note: Doctor Who is done by BBC and was created by Sydney Newman, C. E. Webber, and Donald Wilson.

The 10th Doctor and Rose Tyler were in a laboratory, that the Doctor had purchased, in order to test out his time-related experiments. He had been spending so much time with his random experiments, that he often ignored everybody around him. He didn't do it on purpose, but his allies weren't exactly thrilled, that the Doctor had forgotten their names and had started treating them as butlers and maids, rather than respectable friends. Martha Jones and Donna Noble had gotten tired of the Doctor's immature behavior, so they quit. The Doctor had a team of sidekicks, who followed his orders, because they were employed by him.

However, Rose was the only one, who participated in helping the Doctor, because she wanted to, not because she was being paid. Ever since she had laid eyes on him, Rose had always been fond of the Doctor's eccentric charm. However, after getting to know him better, Rose's feelings kept growing and started becoming more genuine. She started falling in love with who the Doctor was, rather than just getting lost in his good looks. Although the Doctor had accidentally being insensitive and forgetful, when it came to his other allies, he never lost sight of the fact, that he liked Rose and that she played an important part in his history.

On a Friday morning, the Doctor was going for a walk. He had told Rose he'd be a little late, when it came to coming to work. The Doctor hadn't told Rose the reason, for him being late, because he wanted to surprise her. The Doctor wanted to get something, that Rose would find charming and captivating. However, as he walked through the streets of the city, a realization popped into his head: He hadn't decided on a gift! The Doctor nervously tap-danced, while giving himself a few light punches. He whispered, "My plan was to get Rose something special, but I never actually picked a gift. If I come with nothing, I'll look silly."

The Doctor needed some help. He figured the police officer, who was parked next to him, would give him some advice, if he pretended he had a real emergency. The Doctor continued his nervous tap-dancing, while saying, "Officer, your assistance is greatly needed. My future is in danger and considering how important time is to me, that's saying a lot."

The police officer stepped out of his car. He was a little weirded-out, since the Doctor had been tap-dancing, while punching himself. Part of him thought the Doctor had been drinking, but he wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. The police officer walked closer to the Doctor and asked, "How can I help you?"

The Doctor answered, "I need your advice, on a highly-important subject."

The police officer asked, "What's the subject?"

The Doctor explained, "My girlfriend -" He paused and said, "Well, calling her my girlfriend is kind of a stretch." He paused again and said, "When you think about it, it's not that big of a stretch, because we have kissed and we've had some hangouts, that could be considered dates. Anyways, I've been a little loopy and have been focusing so much on my work, that I haven't exactly been the most charming or romantic fellow. In order to redeem myself, I want to surprise her, by getting her a nice gift. Since you're a police officer, you must be a smart, respecting guy, who has worthwhile opinions. Give me a suggestion."

The police officer replied, "Don't pretend you have an emergency."

The Doctor said, "Come on, Officer. I need some help. Can't you lead me to a place, that'll give me the help I need?"

The police officer replied, "I could give you a ride to the institution."

The Doctor did a goofy-sounding laugh, while responding, "No way, Officer. You see, I'm a doctor. Can you imagine that?"

The police officer replied, "That would be like imagining the Joker, as Gotham's defender of justice." The officer walked away.

The Doctor continued walking around the city. After walking past some stores, he started walking by some houses. Eventually, he walked by a house, that had a beautiful garden. However, the lawn was extremely long and needed to be mowed, as soon as possible. A sneaky thought popped into the Doctor's head. He ran to the house's front door and rang the doorbell.

The owner of the house opened the door. The owner was a man, who was wearing a fancy suit. However, he looked a bit tired, due to being busy with work, which was the reason his lawn hadn't been mowed. The house's owner looked at the Doctor and asked, "Can I help you?"

The Doctor said, "Actually, I'm here to help you."

The owner lightly smiled and replied, "That's great, if you're being honest. How are you going to help me?"

The Doctor answered, "I'm going to mow your lawn."

The owner replied, "Be my guest. The lawnmower's in the backyard."

The Doctor ran to the backyard and grabbed the lawnmower. After the owner went inside, the Doctor turned on the lawnmower, so he could pretend he was mowing the lawn. However, he was actually taking some roses, from the garden. After grabbing a bunch of roses, he ran away.

The Doctor ran to his workplace. He burst inside and started tap-dancing around, while hoping to find Rose. The Doctor walked by a slob, who worked for him, and asked, "Have you seen Rose?"

The slob answered, "She's washing her hands."

The Doctor asked, "Why?"

The slob answered, "I threw some goo on her hands."

The Doctor asked, "Why would you do that?"

The slob answered, "Because I've been overworked and have been craving a prank, so I pranked her."

The Doctor walked to the restroom. He knocked on the door and said, "Rose, it's the 10th Doctor. May I come in?"

Rose answered, "Sure."

The Doctor opened the door and was planning on throwing the roses into Rose's hands, to surprise. However, the Doctor was feeling a bit scatterbrained, due to working too much and for having a eccentric morning. Because of that, his aim was off. Instead of throwing the roses into Rose's hands, he threw the roses into the restroom. He put his hands over his face, while saying, "I screwed up."

Rose had a confused look on her face, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

The Doctor explained, "I was going to be romantic, by giving you flowers, but I accidentally threw the roses away."

Rose asked, "Roses? Lovely type of flower. Not my favorite, but a nice choice."

The Doctor said, "Hold on, Rose. How could roses not be your favorite type of flower? After all, think about what your name is."

Rose replied, "Come on, Doctor. A name doesn't always have to represent something. You're taking things too literally, again."

The Doctor walked out of the restroom. Rose followed him. The Doctor sat on a nearby bench, while saying, "I've been quite the failure, haven't I? Instead of being a friend, to my allies and co-workers, I've been a demanding, ignorant boss. Also, instead of treating you with sentimental love, I've been doing goofy stuff, like stealing roses and accidentally losing them. If you found all the roses I've accidentally lost, you'd be able to run London's largest boutique."

Rose jokingly replied, "Then I'll be doing some flower searching." She paused and said, "On a more serious note, yes, you've been a bit chaotic, but I still like you."

The Doctor felt relieved, while responding, "That's great to hear. However, I know I'm not off the hook. I know I still have a lot of personal and work-related qualities, that I need to work on."

Rose replied, "I think I can help you. However, in order to make that happen, I'll have to be making the plans. You'll be joining me, on something I came up with, which is the opposite of our traditional adventures."

The Doctor paced around the hallway, while wondering what to do. He had become used to always being the mastermind, so Rose calling the shots made him feel a bit uncomfortable. However, he knew he had to get over his pride, if he ever wanted to start improving his behavior. Because of that, he faced Rose and said, "Very well then, Rose. What plan are you thinking about?"

Rose answered, "Well, we've both been overworked, along with a majority of your employees, due to your obsessive habit, of always doing time-related experiments. Don't get me wrong, time research is a fascinating, thought-provoking type of research. Ironically, you can lose a lot of time, if you focus on time-experiments, for too long. I believe a break is needed. I suggest we go somewhere relaxing and have fun, instead of trying to make invisible clocks and flying stopwatches."

The Doctor thought about it, before saying, "Alright then. I believe my mind hasn't been as sharp, due to a lack of relaxation. I acted like a pretty big fool, this morning. A police officer compared me to the Joker. I love Joker, but he's not someone I want to be like. If anything, I want to be like Lelouch Lamperouge."

Rose asked, "But isn't Lelouch a morally-questionable anti-hero?"

The Doctor said, "Then I want to be like Christopher Lloyd. He's the only time-traveler, who's more charming than me." Rose nodded. The Doctor fiddled with his hair, while asking, "Where are we going to go and what will we do?"

Rose answered, "I'm going to have it be a surprise."

The Doctor felt a bit uneasy, while asking, "A surprise?"

Rose asked, "Don't you trust me?"

The Doctor answered, "I'm a doctor, so I only trust medicine."

Rose replied, "Well, I'm going to be giving you the medicine, of relaxation and fun. Come to my house, tomorrow morning."

The Doctor responded, "Very well then."

The next morning, the Doctor went to Rose's house. He looked by her garden, to see if she had any roses. He didn't see any. He noticed her next-door neighbor had quite a few roses. He was tempted to take some roses, but he figured that'd lead to an awful amount of chaos, so he didn't do that. He knocked on her door. He had tried to comb his hair, but he did a very messy job, which led to his hair looking like a wreck.

Rose opened the door. Her hair was neatly combed, unlike the Doctor's hair. She pulled the Doctor inside and started combing his hair. The Doctor said, "No offense, but this wasn't the glamorous type of greeting, that I was expecting."

Rose asked, "What did you expect?"

The Doctor answered, "I thought you'd put on a fancy dress, a bunch of lipstick, and give me a long kiss, that was filled with romantic passion."

Rose replied, "Wow, you expect a lot of romantic gestures, despite not giving me any."

The Doctor sighed and paced around, to try to walk off his guilt. He said, "I admit I'm rather lacking, when it comes to the romance stuff. I'm a time-traveling guy, who doesn't feel human or normal. I'm weird, which is something that can't be denied."

Rose put her arm around the Doctor, while replying, "Your weirdness is one of the main things, that made me attracted to you. Yes, you can be a smart-alecky troublemaker, who annoys people, but you have a sweet side. You often hide your deeper emotions, but I'm smart and I know the type of person you really are. I want you to be yourself. You've forgotten your true nature, due to being so lost in your work. Let me help you, with making your real emotions shine out."

The Doctor responded, "That sounds a little too sentimental, but very sweet of you. I'm incredibly lucky, to have you in my life."

Rose kissed the Doctor and started walking out of the house. She and the Doctor went into Rose's car. Rose turned the car on. The Doctor said, "I should be the driver, even though I don't know where we're going."

Rose replied, "That wouldn't end well." She started driving. The Doctor tried to guess the place, that Rose was taking them to. The Doctor was trying to think of places, that were relaxing and fun. He had several odd guesses, including the toy store, the grocery store, a used car place, a battery factory, Atlantis, a construction site, Fisher Biskit's pet shop, and Mars.

A half-hour later, Rose had driven to her destination. She and the Doctor got out of Rose's car, while the Doctor looked around. He saw sandcastles, surfboards, and water. He put his hand on his chin, while trying to figure-out where he was. Rose could tell the Doctor was lost in thought, so she said, "We're at the beach."

The Doctor asked, "Any particular reason, that you took us here?"

Rose said, "Because it's a place, where you can stay out of trouble and have a nice time. You don't need to worry, about not fitting in. You just have to relax on the beach and maybe build a sandcastle or do a little swimming."

The Doctor felt uneasy, while replying, "I'm not sure swimming would be wise, because a shark could come by. Unless we have Shark-Repellent-Bat-Spray, we'd be screwed."

Rose responded, "I took us to a safe beach."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and asked, "A safe beach? Beaches are never safe, unless David Hasselhoff's guarding the area."

Rose changed into a one-piece, pink swimsuit. She had brought another swimsuit, for the Doctor to change into. However, the Doctor insisted he keep wearing his traditional outfit, a fancy, brown-colored suit. The Doctor and Rose started walking on the beach. Rose said, "I never mean to insult your fashion, but in this particular situation, your regular outfit feels out of place."

The Doctor replied, "I believe my choice of wardrobe is necessary. I look presentable and stylish, unlike the rest of these guests. Swimmers think they can wear immodest outfits, because it's so warm out, but I refuse to accept a lack of dignity."

Rose responded, "Okay, you can dress however you want, as long as you don't mock other people's outfits."

The Doctor pointed to a guy, who was laying on the beach, and said, "But that guy's not wearing a shirt."

Rose replied, "This is a beach, not a business meeting."

The Doctor responded, "That's not a good reason, for being so gross." The Doctor ran to the shirtless guy and said, "Go put a shirt on."

The shirtless guy replied, "But I didn't bring a shirt."

The Doctor responded, "Then go home and get one."

The shirtless guy replied, "But I rode in my brother's car and he's not ready to go."

The Doctor responded, "Then walk home."

The shirtless guy replied, "But my house is a hundred miles away." The Doctor gave the shirtless guy a pile of money, so he could buy a bus ticket.

Rose looked at the Doctor and said, "I'm going to go swimming."

The Doctor replied, "I'd join you, but I don't want to ruin my eloquent suit."

Rose responded, "That's fine." She got out a beach blanket, so the Doctor would have something to lay on. She said, "Try to relax."

The Doctor replied, "Okay then." He started laying on the blanket, while Rose start heading towards the ocean.

A guy, who had big muscles and was wearing a surfing uniform, looked at Rose and said, "Wow, I'm guessing there's never a lack of hotness, when you go somewhere."

Rose said, "Excuse me?"

The surfer had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "You and I should go surfing. You could borrow my friend's surfboard and we could challenge each other, to see who can surf better. The winner gets to kiss the loser."

Rose replied, "I have no interest in that."

The Doctor overheard the surfer, so he ran up to him. He straightened his tie and tried to look intimidating, while saying, "Don't flirt with my girlfriend."

The surfer looked confused, while asking, "Why would she date a dweeb?"

The Doctor said, "I'm not a dweeb."

The surfer replied, "You're a nobody, so hit the road and let your girlfriend find somebody better, like myself." The Doctor grabbed the surfer's surfboard and used it, to fling the surfer to the ground. The surfer got up. He grabbed his surfboard and was planning on hitting the Doctor with it, but Rose kicked a hole in it. The surfer looked horrified, while saying, "You wrecked my precious surfboard. I loved this surfboard more than my family."

The Doctor responded, "Then you're a dweeb." The surfer angrily shook his fist.

Rose went into the ocean and started swimming, while the Doctor laid on the beach blanket and put sunscreen on himself. A wrestler, who was at the beach, walked by the Doctor and said, "Hi, mister. I forgot to bring any sunscreen. Can I borrow some of yours?"

The Doctor was usually greedy, when it came to his personal items. However, he wanted to be a better person, to make Rose happy, so he said, "Okay."

The wrestler asked, "Can you put sunscreen on my back?"

The Doctor was tempted to tell the wrestler no, because he thought the wrestler's back was a gross sight. However, he wanted to be a gentleman and he was scared of making a wrestler mad, so he quickly put sunscreen on the wrestler's back.

The Doctor heard Rose saying his name, so he ran by the ocean. Rose was hiding behind a pile of rocks, while saying, "Doctor, I need your help."

The Doctor asked, "Help? Are you injured or something?"

Rose answered, "No, I had a wardrobe problem. I'm afraid my swimsuit got taken by the waves, so I had to put on the outfit, that was left on a boulder: a Unikitty tank top and a diaper. My towel's next to your beach towel, so you know what to do."

The Doctor replied, "I think so." The Doctor got undressed, put on a diaper, and jumped into the ocean.

Rose looked confused, while asking, "What are you doing?"

The Doctor said, "I figured you'd stop being embarrassed, if I put myself into the same humiliating-situation. I'm beyond humiliated, but I'd do anything for you."

Rose replied, "I just wanted you to hand me my towel, so I had something to wear, while walking back to the changing room and getting my clothes."

The Doctor responded, "You have much better ideas, than I do."

Rose felt a strong feeling of relief, when a wave brought her swimsuit back. She put it on and got back on the beach, so she get the Doctor his clothes. The Doctor got dressed and said, "I'm sorry. As usual, I screwed everything up."

Rose replied, "You may of messed things up, but I appreciate the effort you put in, to make me happy."

The Doctor responded, "I haven't been putting enough effort in."

Rose laid on her beach towel and signaled to the Doctor, to lay on his towel. She said, "For what I want, you won't need to put in a lot of effort or try to be something you're not. I just want you to be the eccentric, but loving gentleman, that I'll always love, everytime." She held hands with the Doctor, while smiling at him.

The Doctor smiled back and replied, "Lots of things get lost, due to the sands of time. However, true love never goes away, which is why you'll be in my heart."

Rose asked, "Do you think we'll live happily ever after?"

The Doctor answered, "Only time will tell, but if that happened, I'd be the happiest Doctor in the world." The Doctor and Rose snuggled, while being thankful for the time they spent together.


End file.
